Adam Tremblay-Bennet
The Beginning Adam Tremblay-Bennet originally originates from Palm Springs, California. His childhood life before he found out about his bazaar powers and heritage wasn't exactly normal to begin with. Even after the horrible event that would change his world forever. Needless to say, the future he’d experience ahead wouldn't prove to be any less painful or comforting. Although, he’d be lying if he didn't go on and state that it’d been awesome growing up with particularly odd parents like his own. Well, while it’d lasted that is. Raised by a mother who was a video game developer and a father who worked creating new security systems; they actually encouraged him to familiarize himself with technology throughout his childhood. From an age where he was physically capable, he had both console-controllers and computer mouses shoved into the palms of his hands. Unlike most average activities other families would partake in, for example hiking, camping, or vacationing, his family could repeatedly be found tearing it up on xbox live or raiding a dungeon online from via a PC game. That was just simply how things operated when it came to the peculiar household, gaming was always naturally on their top list of fun things to do and they didn't care if other people judged them or their parenting for it. And the most shocking thing of all? His parents aren't even human but actually werewolves. To be more specific, his mother hails from the Tremblay pack currently located in British Columbia Canada. They were one of the first of their kind to take up territory in the Great White North and therefore held in high esteem. His mothers side of the family is likely one of the most long- lived and strongest werewolf packs in the northwest territories. A pack that still follows ancient views and traditions unlike most modern ones today. Which is probably why his mother had married out of it as soon as she could; eventually falling in love with his father Rafe Bennett and marrying into into a more modern pack. When it came to the topic of being adopted, Adam’s parents had always been completely straightforward and honest about it. From an age where he could understand, they had broken it to him. Why? Because it was nothing to be ashamed about and it didn't make him any less their son. Granted, when it came to the topic of the pack, he would often being seen as an outcast and treated poorly during gatherings. Despite his father being the Beta of one of the biggest werewolf packs within the United States, he couldn't help Adam regardless of how much he desired to seeing as it would of made his son look weak. Growing up among wolves had been difficult, never truly being seen as one of them. More often than not, he would get the blunt end of some of the younger wolves frustration and anger when they needed to relieve it. Although the seemingly human always surprised the pack by being able to hold his own. However, because of the mistreatment he would get, Adam would repeatedly use pranks in order to get even. At the ripe young age of fifteen, was when everything started to change and he too soon came to find out that he was undoubtedly different. After coming home from school with a high fever, his mother had made a comment at him which had immediately set him off. Alas, this triggered his transformation or "phasing”, a sudden and violent process. The initial transformation seemed to be triggered by anger. Naturally, suddenly sprouting four legs and grey fur had been terrifying. What scared him even more though was his mom not being all that surprised by it at the time. Shaking and disorientated, he attempted to get use to his new body while she had gone on to explain that he was a shape-shifter; much like werewolves but different in their own right. His mom explained next that the transformation can happen at any time during puberty, and is not dependent upon a full moon, unlike his parents. In new shape-shifters, the change is involuntary, since they have not yet learned to control it. Evidently his mom had a friend over in Canada who ‘d been the same as Adam before having married Rafe; therefore possessing some knowledge of what was happening. After The Change